Cuando la princesa, prefirio escoger al dragon
by An-nekopf
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino una princesa de carácter fuerte y gruñona pero en fondo tenía un gran corazón, amada por todo el reino y su familia...


Estaba en aquel balcón fumando su primer cigarro del día, cuando ni el sol aún no había salido pero no tardaría ni una hora más en hacer su aparición de este. El frío le calaba los huesos pero no se quería molestar por ir por una camisa para su torso desnudo, hubiera vuelto al pequeño lecho que compartía con su actual pareja, abrazarlo y dormiste con él pero sus pesadillas no lo dejarían en paz desde dan su aparición y no quería causar problemas al menor, no lo deseaba que él descubrirá sus problemas nocturnos y mucho menos quería alejarlo por estos mismo, no como su última relación o lo quizo ver así.

Lo recuerda de la mejor manera cómo conoció a su pequeña salvación de aquel pozo de soledad y oscuridad sin fondo al que cayó... 

_Allí estaba de nueva cuenta en aquel bar de mala muerte bebiendo más de la cuenta, no le preocupaba quedar borracho porqué pobre diablo el que intentará robarle el aún estaba algo cuerdo para poder meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja pero, ahora todo lo que quería era solo seguir bebiendo y olvidar todo, absolutamente todo._

_El amor era una vil perra desgraciada para Jason, la cual solo le vio la cara de idiota y solo lo lleno de falsas ilusiones, sí, así es, el gran Red Hood y el mercenario más temido había caído preso en las garras del amor un amor que llevaba desde niño preso cuando él conoció al anterior chico maravilla, su antecesor, el actual Nightwing, Dick Grayson. Dick, era cierto en un principio no se llevaron bien, pelearon por todo y nada ni que hablar cuando este mismo idiota dijo que nunca debió de ser adoptado por bruce que solo fue un error pero hemos aquí, enamorado, tonto e ilusionado y cuando volvió entre los muertos, ah claro para el casanova Dick Grayson fue un excelente plato que degustar hasta que se aburrió de él y lo desecho como si nada, ahora estaba allí ahogando penas y melancolía en alcohol._

_-Vaya, pero miren a quien me encontré-dijo una tercera voz cerca del mercenario, el aludido solo gruño antes de tomar su jarra de cerveza y beber todo su contenido de un solo trago y mandó al cantinero por otra más, dando una mirada amenazante al hombre para que no le riñera el que bebiera más de la cuenta-. Tráigame una también, por favor-pidió al cantinero con una sonrisa, y cuando este se fue a buscar sus tragos el recién llegado soltó un suspiro cansado y seguir diciendo-, ¿Tan mal te dejo el rompimiento con Dick?-era arriesgado aquella jugada pero el otro quería saber._

_Jason no le dirigió la palabra por más que el otro insistió hasta que se aburrió de cuestionarlo de todas las formas posibles y por haber pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablándole casi contándole cosas triviales de su vida o la demás de la mansión, pasando de Cass a Damian luego a Bruce devuelta a Damian pasando por Alfred y de allí a Stephanie. Al principio Todd creyó que este estaba ya con el alcohol en las nubes pero, recordó que este no había terminado de beber más de una jarra de cerveza, o el chico era intolerante al alcohol o ya estaba perdiendo la noción de todo como para saber cuantas cervezas se tomó pero tenía algo claro, a él le agradaba escuchar la voz del otro contándole todas y cada una de sus desventuras y malas pasadas._

Los últimos retazos de sus recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza solo eran el sabor de aquellos labios, las caricias de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y las promesas de amor y curar y lamer sus heridas que le dio el menor, y luego el despertar la mañana siguiente durmiendo encima del pecho de su pecho, y el menor que volvió a repetir aquellas palabras hasta el punto de que dijo que no le importaba si el solo lo quería para desahogarse porque estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, sin discusiones ni mediaciones de nada.

-Bueno Jason, hay que volver a la cama-se dijo así mismo dándose aliento, mientras apagara la colilla de cigarro en el barandal de aquel balcón y luego tirarlo fuera de este, ya apagado. Dio un suspiro más antes de adentrar de nueva cuenta a aquel acogedor y pequeño departamento, de su actual pareja.

Camino a pasos lentos hasta que por fin llego al cuarto donde escuchaba a la perfección la suave y acompasada respiración que daba el tercer menor de los petirrojos, las sabanas ya estaban por su cadera dejando a la vista aquella playera negra de mangas largas que era propiedad del mercenario y que este juraba a verla perdido pocos días antes en su casa de seguridad antes, Jason soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras se adentraba en la cama tomando las sabanas olvidadas para volverlos a cubrir a ambos mientras dejaba su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

-¿Jason?-murmuro adormecido y recién saliendo de su sueño el otro, el cual se despertó al sentir el peso extra en su pecho algo extraño para él, porqué de todas las veces que el mercenario lo había hecho era más como una forma de buscar algo de consuelo de su parte. Con lentitud lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando el derecho encima de su espalda alta y la izquierda acariciaba los mechones negros de Jason, pudo escuchar los suspiros encantados y gustosos de este- Si sucede algo puedes decírmelo, lo que sea Jay, no me enojare contigo lo prometo-dijo en tono calmado y alentador.

-Pesadillas-susurro con voz cansada mientras cerraba los ojos y sus brazos apegaban más el menudo cuerpo de su pareja, casi como si no quisiera que no lo abandonara-, solo son pesadillas, babybird, vuelve a dormir-se sincero el mercenario y pidió al otro que ignorara sus problemas, que no eran graves para él. Sin embargo, para el menor esa pieza fundamental de información que le había revelado y que ya sabia de ante mano lo llevo en la dirección contraria a la que quería Jason.

-¿Quieres qué te cuente un cuento?-preguntó con una sonrisa, las risas de burla pura como los comentarios del tipo: "_estoy demasiado viejo para esas madres, Tim_" y parecidos comenzaron a salir de la boca del segundo Robin, pero no le hizo cambiar de opinión al menor- Había una vez...

«_Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino una princesa de carácter fuerte y gruñona pero en fondo tenía un gran corazón, amada por todo el reino y su familia._

_Un día esa hermosa princesa fue a un baile en un reino lejano y allí conoció a su príncipe encantador, bailaron, charlaron y se juraron amor eterno, pero el príncipe abandono a bella y joven princesa por una doncella cualquiera del castillo en el que vivía él._

_Cuando La princesa se enteró de aquello, esta se encerró en su alcoba y lloro y lloro por días, y su llanto atrajo la atención de un enorme dragón que pasaba por allí que se conmovió y quizo cuidar de aquella chica, abandonado no sólo la comodidad de su cueva sino que también las riquezas que en ella contenía, porqué para él, esa princesa su corazón era más valioso que el oro, las joyas y perlas mismas que el custodiaba con recelo. La chica al principio lo quizo lejos de ella, le gritaba que lo odiaba y lo quería ver muerto que era un monstruo que no merecía estar en su palacio pero aquella criatura no le importo y se quedó a su lado, aguantando sus gritos, desprecios y maltratos como sus intentos en vano de matarlo._

_El tiempo pasó y pasó, y a medida que este corrió la princesa comenzó a querer y amar la compañía de aquel dragón que la seguía todas partes pero, un día el príncipe de aquellas lejanas tierras que una vez amo a la princesa volvió al castillo de está, y al ver al dragón intento asesinarlo pero la joven chica defendió a aquel verdadero amigo y compañero que brindó su apoyo, comprensión y amor aún cuando está a veces le gritaba que lo odiaba; la princesa decidió huir con su amado dragón lejos de aquel reino y de todos aquellos que querían separarla de este, y vivieron felices por siempre»_

Termino de contar aquella historia el tercer petirrojo, escuchando y sintiendo la respiración ya relajada y aletargada que daba su novio, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos negros de este con total cariño y lleno de ternura. No le importaba que este durmiera encima de su pecho y aún menos porque este pesara, el quería verlo tranquilo, en paz y feliz, darle aquello que nunca tuvo por qué se lo merecía más que nada ni nadie, con suavidad plantó un beso en la cabeza de Jason mientras susurraba:

-_Buenas noches, princesa-_


End file.
